Watcher
is a role. The Mafia variant of this role is the Lookout. If used correctly, Watcher can be more powerful than the . Abilities * Chooses one person every night. * Will know who visited that person that night. * Watcher's night action does not count as a visit. * Sided with the village. Messages You watched ____ throughout the night. No one has visited ____. or You watched____ throughout the night.___, ___ has visited _____. Mechanics * The can self-watch. * Once again, the Watcher doesn't count as a visit. This means that Watcher will not interrupt , , , or . This also means Watcher cannot die to . Along with that, Witch is unable to kill the Watcher. * The is forced to watch somebody. and their mafia variants are forced to visit somebody as well. * If visits are driven, and will see their actual meetings, not their picks. (e.g. if maf decides to drive-kill clear people, watcher may watch the clear to see who killed them without risk of being driven). * Like every other Non-visiting role, cannot be driven beside ninja kill. * The cannot be roleblocked. * If visiting the a person that gets intercepted, will not die to the Interceptor. * Watcher sees Interceptor in reports. * If a Doctor decides to heal themselves, you will not see the Doctor visiting themselves. * Despite not actually visiting, some roles will be detectable by the Watcher if a Driver controls them. Such as Jailers, Werewolves, Amnesiacs, Etc. This is because these roles still technically "visit" in their own ways, like an Amnesiac visiting a dead target. * You '''will '''die if you watch a Granny * You will not see yourself visiting your target, but other Watchers will, and you will see them. * You will see names based on priority, such as if a Cop and Killer visit the same victim, the Cop's name is shown first. Visits * All types, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , meetings, Cultist, Fool, ,Amnesiac, Werewolves visit (more roles than these ones visit, but these ones are all commonly used). * visits themselves. * , , , , Ninja, Driver, Lookout, Lyncher (and etc) are the only roles that don't visit. * Watcher will see 's original name. Strategies * Watch people that you think will be killed. Sometimes visiting a person with a high amount of wins is a good choice. However, experienced people will kill somebody else like somebody that has a low amount of wins. Rarely, sometimes they can kill people with a medium amount of wins. * If you have somebody claiming , but they can visit people, OUT THAT INFORMATION ASAP. The person you caught might be , but they could actually be Fool or depending on the setup. Be careful of what you do. * Watch a known townie like the or the , however, experienced mafia players won't fall for this trick. It is important to watch a revealed or confirmed role, for several reasons: # First, this protects them. Any accusations you make against their killer will probably be believed, since it's logical for a Lookout to watch a known townie; if you don't watch the clear and they die later on, your Watcher claim is unlikely to be believed. This will also allow you to identify the culprit if the clear is silenced by a Silencer or bitten by a Zombie. # Second, clears tend to attract a lot of visitors; this allows you to identify other Watchers, Doctors, Bodyguards, and the Jailer. If the clear is not silenced, killed, or turned into another role (all of which tend to be obvious in one way or another), then it is fairly unlikely that any of their visitors that night were evil. # This information on who visited the clear may allow you to confirm your own role later on (but be cautious about revealing it unnecessarily, since it could potentially out a high-value role like the Bodyguard or the Jailer). * If you identify a killing role and need to make the Town listen to you, one easy way to do so is to ask that a Jailer or roleblock role target them; while this hinges on the Town having those roles, it costs them very little to check out one lead, so most of them will be happy to oblige. Most of the time, keeping a killing role blocked or jailed is more effective than hanging them anyway, since it renders the entire Mafia unable to kill. * * The driver is your worst enemy due to the fact he can make somebody visit a different person. * Don't out your role unless you have something interesting to out to the Village, like if a mafia killing happens or a Voodoo Lady happened to visit your target. * If you find somebody visiting theirself, it's most likely a or a self shrinking. * As a Watcher, it's important to keep track of what's going on during the day to spot out potential targets for the Town to lynch, namely the Mafia, Cult, or any possible Hostile 3rd's. * it is not a good idea to watch people who seem too scummy or annoying, as they could be a Granny baiting evil roles. Additionally, they might die from a hostile 3rd party anyways because they generally attack loud targets. * Keep track of who visited who and if that person says something during the day, such as, "I was silenced yesterday." This way you will know what role the person who visited was. * Consider visiting someone who has been silenced or fiddled twice (or more) in a row. The silencer/fiddler will likely return to the same player again the next night, and if the same person is silenced/fiddled again the next day, you can confirm whoever visited them as a Silencer/Fiddler (Note: that this may not work if two or more people visit the blackmailed victim). Achievements Eyewitness - You watched a mafia visit a player twice during the night and survived. credit to Giga13, thecolonel, and mist Category:Town Category:Power Role Category:Achivements Category:Role Category:Achievements